


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chains, Dungeon, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi promised that he'd exact his revenge on the Female Titan. Now, with her in his custody, he is ready to do exactly that.</p><p>AU where Annie isn't crystallized. Implied Levi x Petra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short. It's just meant to be a quick thing I dreamt up after finishing the series.

Levi couldn't help but smirk at how utterly defenseless the girl in front of him looked. She was lying on a bed with her wrists chained above her. Her ankles were restrained, too, rendering her completely unable to move. There was a rag tied around her mouth like a gag. Levi dismissed the guards standing next to the cell and locked the basement door behind them. Then he slid open the cell door. Annie lifted her head slightly, her unusually curious eyes studying him. 

"Looks like we've caught a mouse in our trap," he taunted. Annie pulled against her restraints, but found it fruitless. Levi kicked off his boots and untied the ruffly cravat from his neck. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled his belt off. While he undressed, he could feel those quizzical blue eyes trained on him. 

"I swore revenge, Titan bitch. You took the most important person in my life away. Now, you'll pay." 

He tore the blanket away from her body. To his pleasure, she was only dressed in a thin shift. She struggled against her chains, pulling desperately on them. Muffled squeaks came from under her gag. Levi was pleased to see the genuine fear in her eyes. He climbed on top of her and grabbed her face roughly. She was so breakable now, a sharp contrast to her tough reputation. She was trembling, and she shook her head quickly. Something that sounded like "No" garbled out from under the rag. 

"Beg. Beg like the little slut I know you are," he growled. He ripped the flimsy nightgown into shreds, exposing her muscly body. He could tell that she was born to be a warrior, bred and trained to fight. She had small, perky breasts and a flat, toned stomach. Her panties were lopsided, and a little bit of her shaved lower area peeked out. He could feel himself growing in his pants. Oh, she was perfect. Levi shook his head. No, this wasn't Petra. Annie took her away. He'd release all of his anger and grief onto her body. His misery would leave imprints on her. 

He trailed his tongue down her body, licking a damp line down her chest and abdomen. He seized the white material of her underwear and pried it from her thighs. Now she was naked. He licked his lips at the sight of her. He could tell that she wasn't a virgin. This wasn't her first time, not by a long shot. He laughed. 

"You are a little whore, aren't you?" Annie made another pleading noise. Levi felt for her clit, and began to rub it painfully slow. Little yelps spilled from her lips. She was wet within seconds. 

"You want this, don't you? Don't act like you don't." She shook her head frantically. Her eyes closed. Levi took the opportunity to slip two fingers inside her. Her eyes snapped open, tears streaming from them. He pumped them in and out fiercely. He raked his nails across her sensitive spot, relishing the soft screams she made. She struggled even harder now, writhing and twisting this way and that. Her walls were clenching around his fingers. 

"We're not done, slut." Levi slid off his pants and underwear. He was already hard. He positioned himself between her legs and looked into her eyes. They were pained and fearful. She was scared, but not broken. Not yet. He thrust into her hard. Her shriek of pain was loud and clear. He was pounding her roughly now without mercy. She whimpered almost whorishly and tears ran down her face. 

 

"Fucking bitch."

"You deserve worse."

"Slut."

 

Levi snarled these things as he raped her. He savored how tight she was and how much she thrashed around under him. Her cries were music to his ears. He dug his nails into her pale shoulders. He poured his sorrow and rage into her, emptying his seed into her still-squirming body. When he was done, he climbed off of her, and proceeded to clean himself up. Annie laid there, sobbing and quivering. Once he'd finished dressing, he exited the cell. He turned to look at her for one last time. 

"Expect more." 

 


End file.
